Child of the Citadel
by Alexandrit
Summary: Shepard ist auf der Citadel aufgewachsen und zur Schule gegangen, weshalb sie zwar ausgezeichnet mit Aliens zurechtkommt, bringen ihr die meisten Menschen (vor allem die Allianz) einiges an Misstrauen entgegen. Trotzdem soll der Captain der Citadel eigenen Flotte Commander der Normandy werden.


_**Prolog: Captain Shepard**_

_Citadel, Präsidiumsbezirk, zwei Monate zuvor_

Kaidan Alenko, Captain Anderson, Udina, der Botschafter von Terra, Admiral Hackett und Ratsherr Sparatus führten eine ernste Diskussion im Büro des Botschafters.

„Ich bin _nicht_ überzeugt, Ratsherr!„ Donell Udina war eigentlich immer schlecht gelaunt - das brachte die Politik der Citadel für Botschafter von Nicht-Ratsvölkern so mit sich - Aber heute hatte er einen besonderen Grund dafür. Das gemeinsame Projekt „_Normandy„_ von Hierarchie und Allianz war in der Endphase angekommen und ausgerechnet jetzt gerieten sie aneinander, nicht das erste Mal – bei Weitem nicht! - aber diesmal drohte es tatsächlich in einen Fehlschlag zu kippen und das wollte, bei allen Differenzen, **Keiner. **

Diesmal wegen einem Crewmitglied.

„Shepard ist der jüngste Captain, den die Citadel-Flotte in ihrer Geschichte hatte _und_ gleichzeitig einer der Besten„ Sparatus war es allmählich Leid, ihre Qualifikationen runter zu beten.

„Ich kenne ihre Fähigkeiten„ Udina verschränkte die Arme: „Für ihre Leistungen auf Elysium hat sie nicht umsonst einen Terra-Stern verliehen bekommen„

„Aber…?„

„Ich kenne sie – Deshalb ist es mir ein Rätsel, warum Hackett sie im Team haben will! Ihr Charakter ist fraglich und –„

Der Admiral unterbrach ihn: „Udina, ich hab mich wohl nicht klar ausgedrückt: Ich _will_ Shepard für die Allianz!„

„Und ich sie für die Normandy„ fügte Anderson hinzu.

„… Sie hat noch immer nicht ihre Zustimmung gegeben„ Udina klang ziemlich hoffnungsvoll, dass sie _Nein_ sagen würde. So unwahrscheinlich war diese Option nicht.

„Deshalb werden wir ihr auch ein Angebot machen, dass sie nicht ablehnen _kann_!„

Kaidan sagte Nichts, er dachte daran, wie er Scarlet das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Vor nicht ganz einem halben Jahr.

„_Sie wirklich großartig, Kaidan!"_

„_Klar, Joker - Die Erzählungen von ihr reichen mir schon!" murrte er._

„… _Seit wann hörst du auf Gerüchte?"_

„_Ich meine, was, _du _mir erzählt hast!"_

_Joker blieb stehen und sah ihn verdutzt an: „Wovon redest du?„_

„_Wovon redest _du_? - Den Titel _Outcast _verdient man sich nicht so leicht!"_

_Die beiden standen inzwischen vor der Citadel-Academy._

„_Lern sie kennen" er ging rein, ohne auf Kaidan zu warten._

_Die Prüfungshalle, war riesig, normalerweise wurden hier verschiedene Wettbewerbe der Citadel-Academy ausgetragen – an diesem Tag wurden (wie schon seit einer Woche und auch in den zwei folgenden) den Schülern jedes Jahrgangs ihre Prüfungen für die Zulassung des Nächsten Jahrgangs in den A- und S-Fächern (Sport, Biotik, Nahkampf etc.) abgenommen bzw. den Bewerber des nächsten Jahres der praktische Teil der Aufnahmeprüfung._

_Joker winkte seiner Freundin zu, die ihm ein breites Lächeln zuwarf, sie stand mit einigen Halbwüchsigen Aliens und Menschen im Wartebereich und unterhielt sich mit ihnen. _

„Sensei" _so nannten ihre Schüler sie._

_Kaidan spürte einen riesigen Kloß im Hals. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet. Aber nicht mit so einer Frau._

„_Hi, S.J.!„_

„_Wie geht´s meinem Lieblingspiloten?" sie umarmte Joker - Der zehn Sekunden später von ihren Schülern um Flugstunden bekniet wurde._

„_Lieutenant Alenko, richtig?" sie wandte sich ihm zu. Mit einem wahrhaft verführerischen Lächeln._

_Er schluckte und reichte ihr seine Hand: „Freut mich sehr, Captain Shepard"_

_Ihre Hände waren warm, schmal und zart. Künstlerinnenhände. Und wieder dieses verteufelte Lächeln: „Mich ebenfalls"_

„**SHEPARD, SIE SIND EINE SCHANDE FÜR DIE GESAMTE FLOTTE!**"

Alle Anwesenden zuckten zusammen, der Executor klang als würde er gleich einen Mord begehen.

„_DAS_ SAGT DER RICHTIGE!" Das war nun eindeutig Shepards Stimme. Sie klang ebenfalls, als wäre sie Gewalt nicht abgeneigt.

Sparatus stürmte nach draußen: Der Executor sah wütender aus, als der Ratsherr ihn je erlebt hatte: „EINE SCHIEßEREI IM PRÄSIDIUM?! - HABEN SIE VÖLLIG DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN?!„

Scarlet war mindestens einen Kopf kleiner als er, ließ sich aber kein Stück einschüchtern: „Hätte ich einen gesuchten Mörder entkommen lassen sollen? DAMIT ER NOCH EINPAAR MÄDCHEN UMBRINGT?"

„Das wäre auch anders gegangen!"

Sie sah furchtbar aus, überall auf ihrer sonst blütenweißen Uniform war Blut. _Ihr_ Blut: „Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt! Wie denn? - Ihr habt ihn fast ein halbes Jahr nicht gefasst!"

„_ICH _HABE NICHT DAS PRÄSIDIUM IN SCHUTT UND ASCHE GELEGT!"

„Das hab ich auch nicht - Aber ich merk es mir fürs nächste Mal!"

„NOCH SIND SIE KEIN SPECTRE, SHEPARD!"

„SONST WÄREN _SIE_ AUCH NICHT MEHR EXECUTOR!"

Sparatus seufzte leise, sein Executor und sein bester Captain zeigten sich gerade beide von ihrer… _reizbaren_ Seite.

Und waren viel zu sehr mit Streiten beschäftigt, um ihre Beobachter zu bemerken: „Das geht zu weit, Shepard!„

„Tut es das? Ich -"

„Executor! Captain!„

Scarlet wandte sich ihm zuerst zu, ihr Blick war unergründlich: „Ratsherr Sparatus„

Pallin kroch sofort bei ihm zu Kreuze, mit wortreichen Entschuldigungen und noch weitschweifenderen Reden zu Scarlets Inkompetenz. Trotzdem hörte Sparatus ihm aufmerksam zu: „… Shepard?"

„Ja, Ratsherr?"

„War das notwendig?"

„War es natürlich nicht!" Pallin ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen: „Die Schäden gehen in die Hunderttausender! Von dem Beschwerden der -"

„Pallin, ich habe _nicht _Sie gefragt - Also, Captain?„

„Ich hab getan was nötig war, um noch einen Mord zu verhindern. Der Täter ist verhaftet und wird nie wieder einen Fuß in Freiheit setzten - Und dafür werde ich mich nicht entschuldigen"

„Mir genügt das, Executor - Starten sie die Aufräumarbeiten"

Zähneknirschend gehorchte er: „Sehr wohl, Ratsherr„

„Alles in Ordnung, Shepard?"

„Ja, es sind nur Kratzer„

„Und" ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht: „Ihr Partner?"

Sie grinste: „Auch Alles im überlebbaren Bereich - Keine Sorge, dass C-Sec seinen besten Mann verliert"

„Erzählen sie _das_ mal Pallin"

„Hab ich - Mehr als nur einmal. Aber er scheint mir nicht zu glauben"

„… Und Sie wollen sie _ganz sicher _für die Normandy?" Udina hoffte, dass die kleine Szene Hackett und/oder Anderson umgestimmt hatte.

„Ja, Botschafter!"

Er seufzte: „Wenn es sein muss…"

Scarlet war dem Wortwechsel gefolgt: „Machen sie´s kurz, Botschafter - Im Moment würde ich ihnen die Lederbezüge ihrer Stühle ruinieren" Scarlet grinste schief: „Das Angebot der Allianz?"

„Die Position des Commanders. Captain-Sold, freie Wahl der Ausrüstung und befristet auf ein Jahr - Mit der Möglichkeit einer Verlängerung im beidseitigen Einverständnis"

„…„

„Nehmen sie an, Shepard" Hackett versuchte, sie zur Allianz zu holen, seit sie sechzehn war: „Geben sie der Menschheit noch eine Chance"

Es war als Witz gemeint, aber beide wussten, dass mehr als nur ein Funken Wahrheit hinter diesen Worten steckte.

„Ich akzeptiere, Admiral - Ich werde der X.O. der Normandy„


End file.
